In power storage modules for electric automobiles and hybrid vehicles, a plurality of power storage elements are connected side by side in order to increase the output. The power storage elements are connected in series or parallel by connecting adjacent electrode terminals to each other with a connecting member such as a bus bar.
The lifetime of this type of power storage module may decrease if it is used in a high temperature environment, and in the case of a power storage module in which lithium ion cells or the like are connected together, excessively high temperatures may be reached during charging. In view of this, in order to avoid such situations, a temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of a power storage element is attached to the power storage module.
As a temperature sensor, there are sensors that include a flat plate-like detection portion that is arranged to overlap a bus bar and a voltage detection terminal or the like that overlaps the bus bar, and that have an insertion hole formed in the detection portion. A configuration is employed in which the temperature sensor is thermally attached to a power storage element by inserting, into the insertion hole, an electrode post of an electrode terminal or alternatively, a bolt that fastens to a hole portion of the electrode terminal, and fastening the temperature sensor together with the bus bar or the voltage detection terminal when they are fastened and connected to the electrode terminal.